


关于吃醋

by Chestnutcream



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Car Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnutcream/pseuds/Chestnutcream
Summary: 少爷吃醋，把车开的飞起后来心意相通身体也相通了×





	关于吃醋

**Author's Note:**

> 早年间的车，说实话后来都没眼看............  
> 还是感谢大墙  
> 没有大墙没有产粮

星期五的晚上,Bertie向Jeeves提出请求,希望他们能以朋友的身份一起去一家新开俱乐部.Jeeves因为自己的身份问题稍稍迟疑了一下，但看着Bertie跃跃欲试的样子，他觉得自己无法拒绝这次应邀。

这是一个令人放松的夜晚，他们在众人的围绕中即兴用钢琴合奏了一曲，引来全场喝彩。无论是两个人手指默契的配合,还是不经意间目光的接触,都让Bertie心生愉悦,Jeeves也不由得扬起一边嘴角。

但是这种美好的氛围，很快就被打破了。当第三位女士走到桌前向Jeeves表达了她的好感之后,Bertie周身的气压已经低到了极点。

“我们走吧,Jeeves”Bertie突然站了起来,淡蓝色的眼睛像冻住一般,紧盯着刚才女士离去的方向

“我们仅在此度过了三十分钟,先生”Jeeves有些不知所措

“我知道”

“我以为您对今晚的活动颇为期待,先生”

“Jeeves!我们走！”Bertie的怒意瞬间爆发了，用不容置疑的力道扯着对方的手腕快步走出门外

 

回临时住所的路上,Bertie几乎将车速提到了仪器表所能显示的极限。Jeeves又怎会不明白他的怒气来源——他虽然一直都简单而委婉的拒绝各类女士的好意,但在他和Bertie的关系不仅限于主仆之后,这种情景的出现很明显会带来不愉快的体验。Bertie僵着脸沉默着,Jeeves则坐在副驾驶的位置上压低了帽檐，不断思索着应当如何劝解被嫉妒冲昏头脑的主人。

Jeeves再抬起头时，他们已行驶在略有颠簸的土路上了。不管是两旁成群的桦树林还是远去的纽约夜晚的缤纷灯光，都宣告着他们偏离正确道路很远了。

"先生，这似乎不是回旅馆的路"Jeeves犹豫了一下，小心翼翼地说道

“…………..嗯”Bertie用鼻子哼出一个单音节,手指一下下地在方向盘侧沿敲击着

Jeeves有些担心地看向Bertie,他的主人一向是温和而善良的,现在的他显然已经脱轨了.

感知到Jeeves的目光,Bertie颤抖了一下，忽然就失去了生气的力气。他略带烦躁地抓了抓自己的头发,将车缓慢地停靠在了路边。

“先生….”Jeeves的大手覆上他的肩膀

Bertie突然俯下身子环住方向盘,趴在了上面.Jeeves听到了从中传出的深沉叹息声.

 “Jeeves,我………..”Bertie声音轻的几乎要逸散在空气中”…….对不起”

Jeeves略带强迫地让Bertie面向自己.然而Bertie的眼神四下闪烁着,不敢对上他的眼睛.

“先生,没有什么值得道歉的事情,就像现在没有任何值得您担忧的事情一样”Jeeves用上了自己最诚挚的语气，虽然不知道现在的Bertie能听进去几分

Bertie盯着车顶看了好一会,才鼓着嘴从唇间缝隙呼出一口气.

“我不知道自己为什么会变成这样.我是相信你的,Jeeves”他咬着下唇”我知道你和那些女士之间是不会发生任何事情的.可我感觉很不舒服,更何况我在公开场合连生气的立场都没有,你明白我在说什么吗? ”

Jeeves突然觉得心口有些疼痛

“我知道的,先生”

“那天之后,唔,就是我们…..接吻之后”Bertie痛苦地盯着他看”我们似乎回到了之前的关系,我没法控制住头脑里那些乱七八糟的想法.万一你的行为是一时冲动,或者出于对我的同情,甚至只是不想失去这份工作.…….我非常害怕，Jeeves。请你告诉我,我该如何确认你是否像我一样,抱有那种无法说出口的炽热感情?”

“先生,您可以直接向我询问的”Jeeves与他十指交缠

“我没有跟你对峙的勇气”Bertie嘲讽地笑了,手指寻求安慰一般地在指缝间轻轻摩擦着”不过既然你这么说了…..是,亦或是不是,我希望能直接从你的嘴里听到答案”他补了一句”——这是个很简单的选择题,Jeeves”

"从没有一份爱是简单的，先生"

"这时候你就别再折磨我那可怜的大脑了，我向你保证它里面都是粘稠的浆糊"Bertie用一根手指点了点自己的头，放弃式的摊开了双手"你只需要说出一个单词"

 

"是的"

一瞬间Bertie的眼圈红了，Jeeves甚至看到了他眼角渗出的泪水。他意识到了自己的失态,慌张地抹了一把脸,挤出个大大的微笑

“世界上不会有比这更动听的词语了”Bertie哽住了,喉结上下活动了两次才能继续说下去”你一定不知道我现在有多高兴”

“我不想您在将来的某一天后悔,先生.独立的思考时间是非常有必要的.您应该掌握自己的人生,而不是被我左右”Jeeves连着说出一大长串让Bertie头痛的话,虽然引来了对方的一个白眼,但这些确实是Jeeves在过去的很多夜晚无数次告诫自己的话

“但有件事您需要知道”Jeeves敛下眉目”无论如何,您都是出现在我有限生命里最美好的事物,同时也是我在这世上最珍视的人”

Bertie的开心仅持续了不到五秒钟,接着就是无以复加的心塞.所以他只是为了这点事情让自己纠结了这么久?

“适时停止你的过分关切吧,Jeeves,你比姨妈们还要啰嗦.’为你好’这种事简直糟糕透顶!你看看我那成群的前未婚妻！我早就过了应该被看护的年龄了！在你心里我到底多大了?嗯?五岁半吗?”

“我想三岁也许是个合适的答案”Jeeves轻笑

Bertie不满地挥手拍了他一下,也跟着笑了起来

“噢拜托,老伙计,即使你害羞也不要在这时候破坏气氛。我还沉浸在你的告白中无法自拔呢”

事实上,Jeeves确实感受到了那种令自己呼吸急促、心脏紧缩的情感,尤其是在听到这句话之后.

Bertie没有给他留下血液涌上面部的时间,便倾过身子吻住了他.开始只是若有若无地触碰,唇瓣之间轻柔的互相碾压.慢慢的，Bertie的唇舌开始毫无章法地四处掠夺,仿佛是在宣示自己的所有权.Jeeves被推到车窗上,激烈的亲吻几乎让他无法呼吸,他不自觉地扯起了Bertie背后的衣服.当他们终于分开,两个人都开始大口喘息.

不得不说,即使这个吻不带有任何让人感到舒适的要素,它却极大地刺激了双方的感官。

”我想,这时候只有一件事,能同时证明我的年龄和你的心意了”Bertie的胸口上下起伏,眼睛里闪烁着奇异的光芒

“如您所愿,先生”Jeeves微笑着放倒了座椅

 

Bertie把衬衫抽出来,三两下就甩掉了外裤,翻身跨坐到Jeeves身上,艰难地与他的西裤扣子搏斗

“Jeeves,你们管家的裤子都是用胶水粘上的吗!”

“如果您的手不是这么颤抖的话,这应该不是一件难事”Jeeves握住Bertie的手,用它轻松地解除了障碍

“你永远都是一副游刃有余的样子,Jeeves,只有我这么慌张真是不公平”他不满地咂了下嘴,把手伸进了管家的裤子里

他语气不善,但手上的动作却小心而笨拙.微凉的手试探性的触碰已经勃起的柱体,轻缓地握住,上下捋动着.

Jeeves终于失去了一些从容,这种场景在他最荒诞的梦中都不曾出现,即使他是如此渴求着.他痴迷地看着Bertie的一举一动,想要将此刻的每一个细节刻进脑子里.

就在这时,Bertie的动作毫无预兆地停止了,五指忽然收拢

“先生!”Jeeves惊叫出声,两条腿因为疼痛跟着抖了一下

Bertie如梦初醒,慌忙松开手

“噢,抱歉,Jeeves……..我不是故意的,你没事吧?”他皱起眉头”我好像忘了点东西…….”

“请您下次在处理类似情况时务必谨慎一些,您知道,这也许与我们接下来很多年的生活质量密切相关”Jeeves无奈地从裤兜里掏出一个圆盒子”您需要的是这个东西吗?”

“没错!就是它!我刚才还以为我落在家里了!”他惊喜地接过”等等……?Jeeves,它怎么会在你那?不对…..应该说你为什么会随身带着它!”

“以防您像现在这样’突发奇想’”Jeeves歪头似笑非笑地看着他

“现在我不跟你计较这个”自知说不过自己的管家, Bertie装作若无其事地移开了目光,把盒子在手中抛来抛去,耳朵却透出红色”所以………….我们该怎么做?”

“从准备来看,您的掌握程度似乎已经足够完成全部过程”

“别跟我装傻!Jeeves!”他在Jeeves的腰上捏了一把”我是说谁做………插入的那一方”

“我以为您这个姿势已经说明了一些事情?”

狭窄的空间,Bertie磨牙的声音格外清晰.Jeeves终于收起戏谑之心,虽然他真的很热衷于这种逗弄对方的行为.

“您来做吧,第一次的话,我希望您能拥有更美好一些的体验”

“不,我改主意了”Bertie恶狠狠地瞪着他”毕竟我这个姿势很合适不是吗?”

Jeeves托起他的臀部,另一只手的手指在入口画了个圈,略微用力将指尖探入.不出意外的,Bertie睁大了眼睛,背脊猛地挺直.

“我不觉得您准备好了,先生”Jeeves不着痕迹地收回了手

“这种时候你是没法糊弄过精明的Wooster家族成员的”他晃了晃小盒子,带着几分骄傲地扬起下巴”你不想让我难受,和我不想让你难受的心情是一样的.你可以选择:帮我,或者我自己来”

“您没必要做到这种程度的”Jeeves苦笑着把Bertie揽到怀里,内心的防线完全崩塌.如果可以,他现在甚至想把对方揉进自己身体里.

在他们的相处中, 似乎总是Jeeves在掌控一切.但实际上,也许只有Jeeves自己知道,Bertie不经意间流露出的率直温柔才是他决定下一步行动的关键所在.

Bertie的手绕过Jeeves的颈部,消除了他们之间最后的距离.

他将头埋在对方肩膀以上狭小的空间,喘息着,发烫的体温透过两层阻隔浸染着Jeeves的皮肤.Jeeves顺势含住他的耳垂舔弄着,几根手指接连从颈椎一路下滑到尾骨,引来Bertie的颤抖.欲望中心挺立着抵在Jeeves大腿根部, 他难耐地顶了两下腰.

“这是战事宣告吗?先生”Jeeves的声音因为欲望变得有些低沉

“没错,所以你快点”Bertie不掩饰自己的渴望,一口啃上他的脖子

Jeeves在手上沾了厚厚一层凡士林,指尖按压着皱褶,缓慢的抵了进去.手指的侵入过程出人意料的轻松,甚至立刻就能插入第二根手指,这让他感受到了一丝违和

“先生,我可否认为您提前做了某些准备….?”

“老天,Jeeves你不要再说话了…….这时候说什么都像是公开处刑一样,实在是太羞耻了”Bertie迅速将衬衫向上翻卷遮住自己的脸,又扎回Jeeves的颈窝

Bertie孩子气的举动让Jeeves失笑.他不知道因此裸露的大片粉红肌肤能让自己更直观感受到他的情绪?或者说,这是他主人别有心机的小小勾引?不论如何,他都甘之如饴就是了.

Jeeves直接放进了三根手指,慢慢开合着,拓宽入口.Bertie终于感受到了压迫,微微蜷起身体.Jeeves看在眼里,充满怜惜地在他的肩膀和颈部留下一连串的轻吻.

 

“Jeeves…..我觉得可以了”Bertie的声音闷闷的

Jeeves不置可否,而是将手指探入更深的地方,不断弯起寻找着他的敏感区.被按揉到前列腺的那一瞬间,Bertie夹紧了双腿,嘴里溢出少许呻吟.肉壁将Jeeves的手指挤在了一起,这又给他带来了新的刺激.

他以为Jeeves会就这么拔出手指插进来,然而事情并不像他所预想的那样.Jeeves的手指执着地向他的敏感、脆弱之处进攻着.

从内部燃起的欲望并不像外部那么清晰，这种完全将自己交由他人，被推向高潮的感觉让他有些不安，仿佛有什么要失控了。

“Jeeves,你在做什么?”Bertie用蒙着一层水雾的眼睛看向他”为什么不进来?”

Jeeves就像没听见一样,表情都不曾变化半分,只是手上加快了速度.Bertie突然意识到了他在想什么,猛地坐了起来,前端流出来的液体也顺势滴在了Jeeves身上.他双手撑在Jeeves腹部,抬高身体让对方的手指滑落出来

“Jeeves!你这个顽固的混蛋!”Bertie气结”我要的不是高潮,而是跟你做爱!跟你!做爱!你再这样!我就……….”他想了想,好像也没有什么能够拿来威胁Jeeves的事情”……..我就跟你绝交!”

Jeeves楞了一下,随即倒在座椅上扶着额头笑得不能自已,他自己都不记得上次自己这么笑是什么时候了.他的主人怎么可以这么可爱?

Bertie忍下一拳揍上Jeeves英俊的脸的冲动,一把扯下了他的内裤,深吸了一口气,试图把他的阴茎引至体内.

Bertie很快就意识到自己低估了对方的尺寸,以缓慢速度吞入了前端后,他就卡在凹陷处不能继续,额头上不禁渗出一层薄汗.Jeeves赶紧伸手撑住他的腰,但他并没有因此变得放松,反而越发紧张.

“先生,这种事…..不是越紧越好. 这样下去您会受伤的”Jeeves因为疼痛蹙起了眉

“我也是这么想的没有错”Bertie的腿颤抖着,大颗汗珠沿着鬓角滑落”你有什么好提议吗?”

“我跟您说:’快看那边!’,然后一下子进去如何”

“这一点也不好笑”说完他还是没绷住,笑了出来

Jeeves在入口处抹上了更多的凡士林,连带自己的阴茎一起

“可能会有些疼,但请您还是尽量放松”吻去他脸上的汗水,Jeeves放在他腰上的手加了几分力量

两个人配合着效果显然比自己蛮干要好得多。Bertie眯起眼睛，感受着Jeeves是如何一寸寸挺进自己身体的。这是一种奇妙的体验,饱涨的,酸麻的,略微刺痛的.入口和内壁被拓开,与另一个人紧密相连,黏膜接触着粘膜,神经联结着神经,粘腻的亲密感涌上心头.看着Jeeves专注又谨慎的神情,他突然觉得所有的一切都是值得的.Jeeves说他是最美好的,却不知道自己的出现是如何拯救他的人生的.想到这里,Bertie忍不住将手滑入Jeeves的黑色发丝之中,弯着眼角向下用力一坐.

“唔….””啊”两个人同时发出声音.

Jeeves迅速反应过来,在确认了Bertie并没有因此受伤之后,弯起一个手指轻敲在他的额头上

“先生…..”Jeeves放软了语气,又是无奈又是心疼,今夜他的情绪波动大概超越了近几年的总和

“在这种情况下你还要叫我先生?嗯?”Bertie抬起一点腰,手指划过两人的连接处,学着Jeeves平时的样子歪头看着他

“…Bertram”Jeeves轻吸了一口气,微仰着头近乎虔诚地说出了这个名字

“Reginald”Bertie搂过他的脖子,凑上前含住了他的嘴唇

 

他们在很长时间之内都持续着缓慢的律动,不时交换着亲吻和拥抱.比起平时那种在独处时间里快速又紧张的发泄行为,Bertie发现自己相当享受现在这种充满温柔惬意的性爱.他已经开始幻想着在将来的某个清晨,两人相拥着醒来,接着整个早上都用身心来倾诉着彼此的爱意.

“你走神了,Bertram”Jeeves惩罚性地顶了一下”在想什么?”

Bertie呜咽出声,贴着Jeeves舒展了下身体,红着脸笑,不说话

Jeeves也不再问下去,用自己的额头抵上他的

“那么,我要加速了”

一句简单的宣告,Bertie便被卷入了快感的漩涡之中.他半张着嘴,却发不出声音,整个人就像着了火.勃起随着动作在Jeeves的西装上一下下蹭着,不停地往外流淌着液体.内外夹击的快感让他眼中再次渗出了泪水,并不可抑制地流淌下来.一片模糊中,他看到了Jeeves略带苦闷的表情,性感的不行.

Bertie将脸凑过去,轻轻耳语:”我期待着更多, Reginald”

Jeeves侧过头,擦过他的鬓发,在他耳边吐出了温热的气息:”我可以射进去吗?”

“你永远都可以对我做任何你想做的事情,亲爱的”Bertie用吻肯定了他

事后想起来,Bertie可能会后悔当初自己说了这句话.他充满诱惑的撩拨让Jeeves表现的十分肆无忌惮,激烈的插入和拔出,仿佛要把他的灵魂都拖拽出来.他完全失了神,哭叫着在Jeeves的后背留下指痕,即使他苦苦哀求,Jeeves也没有停下来.欲望前端开始在流,后来干脆是喷,他都不知道自己在射些什么了,只知道他俩的身体,衣物,都被黏糊糊的液体弄得一塌糊涂.在一次猛地拉近之后,Jeeves咬上他的侧颈,几股炙热的液体淋上了肠壁,让他无法抑制地激烈颤抖着再一次迎来高潮.

 

“Reginald”Bertie躺在副驾驶座上,把头偏过一个很小的角度,唤了一声.他现在浑身软绵绵的,连一根手指头都不想抬起来

“怎么了?”Jeeves单手控着方向盘,腾出一只手覆上他的额头.Bertie感受着温热,闭上了眼

“我不会拉肚子吧?”

“回去立刻处理的话,就不会”

……

“Reginald”

“怎么?”

“我想吃牛排”

“好”

只不过是几天之后,Jeeves想

……

“Reginald”

“嗯?”

“我爱你”

“我也爱你”


End file.
